


You’re Not Alone

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Carmen and Ladybug meet once again. When Ladybug tells Carmen about all the burdens she’s carrying, Carmen gives her very important advice...
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	You’re Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghosti_Gabalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosti_Gabalia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe Not All Thieves Are Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841147) by [Ghosti_Gabalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosti_Gabalia/pseuds/Ghosti_Gabalia). 



> Okay so I reread Ghosti’s Ladies in Red series and I sort of came up with this idea after watching the Season 3 finale of Miraculous.   
>  I just love how much Carmen can relate to Marinette. Even if they’re in different situations! So, Ghosti, this is for you! 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy this!

Ladybug sat down on a rooftop on her usual patrol. 

It was a little unusual for her and Chat Noir to have really quiet patrols like this one. With Hawkmoth getting stronger by the day, and with Master Fu gone, she didn’t have a lot of peaceful times to herself. Neither did Chat.   
And to top all of that off, her parents just got a call from the police asking them to come to the station. And they did. 

And Marinette couldn’t believe what she learned. 

She was, of course, not Lila Rossi’s first victim. And she was also not the first of the Dupain-Cheng family Lila had hurt.   
Her younger cousin, Amelia, was only twelve when Lila attended the same school as her in Italy. 

Lila, like she did with Marinette, turned all of her friends against her and made her suffer in isolation for so long...Until one day, she tried overdosing.   
Thankfully, Marinette’s Aunt Bella managed to get to her daughter in time and she immediately set her up with a therapist. And she’s still in therapy today for it. And she’s thirteen now (Marinette is fifteen in this btw). 

Ladybug sighed. Taking out her yo-yo and checking the time: 1:30 am, it read. Ladybug groaned in exhaustion. 

___________________________ 

Meanwhile, down below in the streets, Carmen Sandiego was lounging on her motorcycle.   
“Player, got anything for me?” Carmen asked her friend, getting her hands on the handlebars in case she needs to race off. She heard Player chuckle from the other end of the comms. 

“Remember your little friend who wears red and black spandex?” Player asked, recalling Ladybug’s appearance.   
Carmen chuckled. “Yeah, why? Is she out on a trip?” She asked, not yet aware of Ladybug listening into her seemingly one-sided conversation. 

“Well, looks like she’s eavesdropping on us. From the rooftop above you.” Player informed her, watching Ladybug’s every move through the surveillance cameras around the city. Carmen let out an amused laugh, leaving her motorcycle parked in front of the building Ladybug was sitting on top of. 

________________________

Ladybug watched on in confusion. Who was Player? And why was Carmen just hanging around and didn’t see her? Doesn’t she usually see her-

“Boo!” 

Ladybug openly screamed in surprise. Quickly turning around to see who her attacker was. But it turned out not to be an attacker at all. It was Carmen. Who was laughing. Ladybug groaned.   
“Did I once tell you to not do that?!” Ladybug snapped. Carmen stopped laughing. 

“Someone’s in bad a mood tonight.” Carmen said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Ladybug sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m just-“ 

“It’s alright, kid. We all have our bad days.” Carmen said, sitting down next to Ladybug on the rooftop. Ladybug looked down at the streets below her. 

“Yeah, I guess.” She said, her voice not really having any feeling in it. Carmen frowned at that.   
“Are you alright?” Carmen asked, placing a hand on Ladybug’s surprisingly bony shoulder. 

“Oh my god...Have you been eating enough? You’re all skin and bones!” Carmen asked, going straight into “mother hen” mode. 

Ladybug sighed. “I’m fine...Just tired.” 

Carmen’s frown deepened when Ladybug said that. She really isn’t fine, and they both know that. Why is Ladybug afraid to admit things now when she had no trouble opening up about the whole Lila fiasco?   
“Hey, kid,” Carmen started, wrapping an arm around Ladybug’s shoulders. Ladybug was too exhausted to pull away. 

“Is something going on? At home? At school?” Carmen asked, really concerned for the spotted heroine’s well being. 

“Is Lila bothering you again?” Carmen asked. She saw Ladybug shake her head no at the mention of Lila.   
Ladybug buried her head deep into Carmen’s shoulder. The woman pulled her closer, knowing she’ll need the moral support. 

“Apparently, Marinette Dupain-Cheng isn’t the only Dupain-Cheng Lila hurt.” Ladybug felt tears pool in her eyes.   
‘Screw identities, I’m telling her.’ Ladybug thought, wanting to just let all of her secrets fall out. 

“And I know this, because...Because I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Ladybug said, hesitating because she didn’t know how Carmen would react.

“So, you finally admit it, huh?” Ladybug gasped, looking up at Carmen in pure shock.   
Carmen chuckled. “Yes, I knew. Did you really think I wouldn’t have connected the dots when I first saw you in the bakery?” Carmen asked, raising an eyebrow at Ladybug. 

“Can we...Please not joke around? I just found out today that my cousin was also bullied by Lila.” Ladybug said, snuggling back into Carmen’s collarbone. Carmen frowned.   
“How many people did she hurt with those pretty little lies of hers?” The Lady in Red asked, curious about Lila’s past victims if Marinette wasn’t the first. 

“She was in so many different cities and countries that I don’t even remember. But my cousin is Italian like Lila, so they both lived in Italy. My cousin was only twelve when Lila entered the fray. She did the same thing she did to me and made Amelia drown in isolation until she finally reached her breaking point. She...She tried to overdose.” Ladybug explained, at the brink of tears as she remembered the police officer telling them what exactly happened to Amelia. 

Carmen was shocked. She then realized that Ladybug seemed to probably have been wanting to let that out for a while. But...She had no one else to talk to besides Chat Noir. Who was nowhere to be seen.   
Carmen did what anyone would do in her situation and held Ladybug close to her. Letting the poor kid cry into her shoulder. She needed this. She needed to let all of her bottled up feelings out.   
“Oh, Marinette, I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Carmen whispered, gently running her hand up and down Ladybug’s spine.   
“Did she get professional help?” Carmen asked, wanting to know if Marinette’s cousin was getting treated. 

“Yeah. She’s seeing a therapist right now. I haven’t seen her in an entire year since the incident happened. I just hope she’s doing alright and having a smooth recovery.” Ladybug said, fearing for her little cousin’s mental health. Even if she was being treated.   
“I do too, kid. I do too.” Carmen said, rocking Ladybug side to side. 

It took Ladybug a while to completely calm down. Which Carmen can’t blame her for, since she’s been through a lot.   
Ladybug pulled away from Carmen’s arms and wiped the remaining tears off her face. 

“Thanks, Carmen.” Ladybug said, looking up at the woman in appreciation. 

Carmen chuckled. “You’re welcome, kid.” She said, but one thing still didn’t click for her. Carmen’s smile turned into a frown.   
“Wait...What your family is going through...It doesn’t explain why you’re so skinny and you look like you haven’t eaten in days! What happened?” Carmen said, remembering observing that Ladybug/Marinette looked more underweight compared to what she looked like at their last meeting. 

Marinette sighed. “I’ve been...On edge lately. After Hawkmoth found out who the other heroes were, the old Guardian of the Miraculous entrusted me with the guardianship. So, now the fate of the whole world is on my shoulders. And there’s no one else who could help me shoulder the burden because the responsibility belongs to me.” Marinette explained. 

Carmen was shocked by what she just heard. All of this...Is ridiculous. What was this “Guardian of the Miraculous” thinking!?   
“Some “hero” this Guardian is.” Carmen said aloud, catching the attention of Marinette easily. 

“What do you mea-“ 

“Marinette, you are a child! You shouldn’t have to shoulder this burden at such a young age!” Carmen said, getting more mad at the so-called Guardian of the Miraculous. If he was such a good person, then why would he give the guardianship to a kid?   
“Well, I am! And there’s nothing I can do about it because Master Fu’s memories of me, Chat Noir, the miraculouses, they’re all gone!” Marinette snapped. Frustrated tears pouring out of her eyes. 

Carmen sighed. “This is why he shouldn’t have given you that guardianship. You’re holding all of these responsibilities on yourself and it’s taking a huge toll on you!” She said, beyond worried for her friend.   
Marinette sighed. “I know. But...I just don’t want to let anyone down, y’know?” She said, hugging herself. 

Carmen’s face expression softened. Marinette was just trying to be the bigger person. But, she needs to learn that sometimes she needs help carrying those burdens.   
Carmen placed a comforting hand on Marinette’s back. “Hey, look at me.”   
Marinette hesitantly looked up at the woman. What was she going to do now? 

“I’m worried about you, Marinette. This is something no one your age should have to go through. And you didn’t have any input on this Guardian’s decision to make you the new Guardian. You’re just a kid. And you already have to save Paris almost daily.” Carmen stopped for a minute and sighed.   
“Look, I know I can’t stop you. But here’s some advice-tell your parents, Chat Noir, anyone you trust with your secrets. If there’s anything I’ve learned in my twenty-one years of living so far, it’s definitely letting my friends help me. They’re there to show you that you aren’t alone in this. And, you’ll always have me too.” Carmen said, before pulling Marinette into another heartfelt hug. 

Marinette automatically melted into Carmen’s arms. Feeling the woman’s warmth spread through her body.   
“Thank you, Carmen. For everything.” Marinette said, clinging onto Carmen tighter. 

Marinette couldn’t see the smile spreading on Carmen’s face. 

“You’re welcome, Marinette.”


End file.
